Eight Days
Eight Days is a special feature found on the Region 2 ''DVD'' and ''Blu-ray'' releases of Season 8, as well as the bonus disc included with ''24: The Complete Series''. Eight Days - A Series Retrospective Jack Bauer: Evolution of a Hero Brad Turner complements Kiefer Sutherland's portrayal of Jack Bauer as clips show Jack in action through the years. Jon Cassar comments about the intricate details of his character that have been explored in close to 200 episodes, and Stephen Hopkins talks of Kiefer's abilities, as do Robert Cochran and Joel Surnow. Kiefer himself comments that he has spent a quarter of his life doing this show, the best of his life. talks about playing Jack Bauer]] Turner says that Jack has been an iconic American hero because you could relate him; his shortcomings and failures. Kiefer says that Jack believes he is right, and going to do what needs to be done. David Fury talks of the history of Jack, and how he has changed since we first meet him. "Jack believed in the system and government". Kiefer says that Jack had great respect for David Palmer, beyond a desire to protect him. It was a great foundation for Jack to always go back to. This is contrasted to President Charles Logan. This relationship opened Jack's eyes to the faults and imperfections that are possible in government. Chip Johannessen talks of the traitorous nature of the people around Jack during Season 5, which led him to a transition. He questioned a lot of the things he did; he had a great moral dilemma. Kiefer says about how he bypassed the law to do what he thought was right. Sean Callery talks of Jack's great sacrifices. Jack was really battered by Season 8; he had everything taken away from him. They always happen in the course of him trying to help the country. The writers and produces talk of Kiefer's commitment to the role and how nobody knew the character like he did. Creators Cochran and Surnow talk about how obvious it was to pick Kiefer for the role over others. They say that he had often played the villan and so he brought the anger to the role. "He sets a tone that makes everyone happy to come to work." Rodney Charters talks of how involved Kiefer was in all elements of the production process. Editor Scott Powell said, "he can sell an outrageous scenario like no other actor I know." DB Woodside: "The intensity that Kiefer brings is unlike anything that's on television." Callery talks of how inspiring he is to score for. Manny Coto says that Jack will be an iconic character in American culture, and Paul Gadd comments that it has been fascinating to watch him for eight years. "He is going to feel Jack Bauer in his bones for a long time," Brad Turner said. Kiefer says he is grateful for all the fans for watching for the last eight years. Presidents Friends and Villains talks about the unique characters of 24]] Robert Cochran says that people watch the show because of the characters and stories, not just because of the format. Moments of character histories are included for Ryan Chappelle, Tony Almeida, Morris O'Brian, and James Heller. As Milan Cheylov praises the writers for creating interesting characters for eight years, more characters are shown including President Omar Hassan, Curtis Manning, Kim Bauer, Lynn McGill, Audrey Raines, Edgar Stiles, Kate Warner, and Milo Pressman. Brannon Braga says that there are certain characters who are fun to write for, such as Chloe O'Brian who is as close to a humorous character the show has. Manny Coto comments that the loves writing for President David Palmer, and said that Charles Logan was good to write for because he was prideful, but also weak. "Untimately what really drives the characters is the flaws". More characters are shown; Mike Novick, Martha Logan, Nina Myers, Victor Drazen, Michelle Dessler, Chase Edmunds, Mike Doyle, Dana Walsh, Cole Ortiz, Bill Buchanan, Nadia Yassir, Karen Hayes, Agent Pierce. Cheylov comments that in his opinion it is not an action drama; it is a character drama with action. Sean Callery says that all the characters mattered - even the bad guys. The antagonists are shown; Jonas Hodges, Habib Marwan, Peter Kingsley, Vladimir Bierko, Ramon Salazar, Christopher Henderson, Abu Fayed, Graem Bauer, and Phillip Bauer. Jon Cassar says that there were many shows in which a cop searches for the bad guy, but what made 24 stand out was the characters. Tom Lennox, Reed Pollock, President Noah Daniels, President Wayne Palmer are shown. Cassar says that actors such as Gregory Itzin, Dennis Haysbert and Mary Lynn Rajskub played characters that because "real" to the audience. Memories and Moments Howard Gordon, Jon Cassar and Scott Powell talk briefly about the nine years of their lives that has been occupied by 24. Michael Klick says that it is the longest he has ever been employed in the film business. More interviews including Rodney Charters, Manny Coto, and series creators Robert Cochran and Joel Surnow take place in which the crew members talk about how the show has affected them. Behind-the-scenes footage from several of the show's big action sequences are shown. directs Kiefer Sutherland in a scene]] Some crew members then talk about their favourite moments; * Scott Powell: (editor) Jack's interrogation of Nina, Day 2: 1:00pm-2:00pm. * Jon Cassar: (supervising producer, director) Nina and Teri's conversation about Jack at the safe house, Day 1: 2:00pm-3:00pm. * Howard Gordon: (showrunner) Jack's forced execution of Ryan Chappelle, Day 3: 6:00am-7:00am. The crew then talk about some of the show's action sequences, such as the bus destruction during Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am. Howard Gordon talks about meeting Bill Clinton, who is a big fan of the show. Charters says that he had lunch at the White House with Jon Cassar one day and met Condoleezza Rice, who said that she watched 24 on Air Force One. He said that they soon found out that all the Presidents watched the show. Gordon talks about the writer's cigar room, where many of the ideas are born. He also says that several characters talked themselves out of death in that room, such as Tony Almeida and Christopher Henderson. Klick then talks about shooting Redemption, and how it is one of the things he is most proud of. Friday, April 30th 2010. Hollywood, CA. Members of the cast and crew gathered at an exclusive event celebrating the end of 24. The series finale party is shown, with characters from the entire series coming together for the event. Mary Lynn Rajskub talks about how emotional it was to film on the final day. Haysbert and Leslie Hope talk about how surprised they are that the show is actually over. Kim Raver: "It's a very bitter-sweet experience." Penny Johnson Jerald and James Morrison also talk about the end of the show. Gregory Itzin talks about his own character. Katee Sackhoff says that the best characters on the show die. Anil Kapoor comments on how happy he was to in the show. Annie Wersching said that she was a fan of the show before she was ever on it. Kiefer Sutherland says it was an amazing experience. Goodbye Several of the key crew members talk about how "surreal" the last day of shooting was. "One of the things that came full focus in the final episode was Jack Bauer's relationship with Chloe," Brad Turner comments. He says that the last thing that was shot was Chloe and Jack in a room together (when Jack forced Chloe to shoot him). He continues that when everyone applauded Mary Lynn Rajskub at the end of her shooting, it was very emotional. Film footage of Rajskub's last shoot is shown, culminating in a speech by Howard Gordon about how she is the "smile" and "joy" of the set. Rajskub herself talks of the honour she felt when she delivered the last line of the last show, "shut it down." Kiefer Sutherland's series wrap is shown, and he gives a speech about how grateful he is to everyone on the set. "It ended with the biggest, most respected applause on Kiefer Sutherland that I've ever heard in my entire career," Turner comments. Sutherland hugs Joel Surnow, who also thanks the crew for their commitment. Paul Gadd: "It's a big family." Kiefer talks of the number of people who have got married and had children in the crew. He says that the idea that they will not still be seeing each other every week is very sad. David Fury talks of how hard it is when everyone has been together for so long. Braga says it will be a show people will watch on DVD for years to come, and Scott Powell says that wherever he goes and people know the show. Turner says it was one of the most respected shows of the industry. Gadd says it has been recognised as something that has changed television. Background information and notes * In the "Presidents Friends and Villains" section, the name Victor Drazen is misspelt, "Victor Drazin". 8 Eight Days